Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{8a - 9}{8a} \times 4$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(8a - 9) \times 4} {(8a) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{32a - 36}{8a}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{8a - 9}{2a}$